A Winter's Tale
by Kris Ice
Summary: After a nasty fight, Jou and Seto are apart at Christmas. Sorry, thought I'd posted this earlier
1. Jou

Title: A Winter's Tale

Author: Kris Ice

E-mail: wknightmare@yahoo.com

Rating: PG

Pairings: Seto/Jou

Spoilers: none

Summery: After a nasty fight, Jou is missing Seto at Christmas.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the song, A Winter's Tale. The song was written by Mike Batt / Tim Rice, performed by David Essex – 1982.

A Winter's Tale

The nights are colder now 

Maybe I should close the door 

Warm breath fogged in front of a chilled face as Jounochi stood in the open doorway, a cup of cocoa in one hand. He shifted; warm chestnut eyes staring over the snow covered yard to the spot where the road turned into their drive. They had purchased this out of the way retreat not long after they had gotten together so they would have someplace to get away from their hectic world. This was supposed to be their first Christmas here._ He'll be back any minute. We'll kiss and make up and everything will be back to the way it should be. _But the road remained dark. _Damn it's cold. Maybe I should close the door and wait inside._

And anyway the snow has covered all your footsteps 

Jou sighed; the snow that had been steadily falling had long since filled in his lover's footprints, leaving the front walk looking pristine and untouched. _Damn, I wish Seto were here. He would've loved to see this. The snow makes everything look so bright, so pure, and so beautiful._ He turned away from the picturesque view and closed the door behind him.

I can follow you no more 

He leaned against the door, taking a sip of his cocoa. Part of him was screaming at him to grab his coat and keys and hurry after his lover, apologize, beg him to forgive him. The rest of him reminded him of the reason for the fight, and he steeled his resolve to wait, pushing away from the door and walking over to sit on the loveseat. _Damn it, Seto. This never would've happened if you hadn't started ordering me around again. I thought we'd talked about that. It's demeaning, almost like you really think of me as that dog you keep calling me. I know he doesn't mean to do it sometimes, but it hurts. And I'm sick and tired of having to run after him like some kind of puppy begging for his forgiveness. He's coming to me this time._

The fire still burns at night 

My memories are warm and clear 

Jou sighed, getting up to put another log on the fire. They had cuddled on the big rug in front of the fireplace their first night there. They had just held each other close, not talking, sharing each other's warmth and the warmth of the fireplace until Seto had leaned down kissing his neck. He closed his eyes, remembering the sweet way Seto had loved him, the sight of the light of the flames dancing over his lover's pale skin, and the love in dark sapphire eyes.

But everybody knows it's hard to be alone

At this time of year 

It hurt to watch the clock move closer and closer to Christmas. The soft _tick tock_ of the old grandfather clock they had found in an antique shop seemed to echo in the stillness. Jou shivered, staring across the coffee table at the other glass of cocoa that had long since gone cold. _Damn you, Seto. Come back to me. I need you._

It was only a winter's tale 

Just another winter's tale 

The blonde young man walked over to the window, watching his refection for a moment. He was wearing a rich chocolate colored sweater Seto had gotten him when winter had started, after he had complained about Jou wearing the same ragged sweatshirt too many times. Jou smiled sadly, leaning closer to the window to see that the snow was still falling. _I wonder what everyone else is doing. Probably snug in bed, houses full of friends and family._

And why should the world take notice 

Of one more love that's failed

It must really be over this time. Seto had never stayed gone this long in the past. But then again, he'd always gone after him; he'd never let the brunette get too far away. 

It's a love that could never be 

Though it meant a lot to you and me 

He remembered, Honda had warned him. Had tried to warn him that Seto and his personalities were too different. _How had he put it? Oh, yeah. We were like gunpowder and matches, explosive, but fast burning. He was scared we'd burn out too fast. Heh, I told him we never would, we meant too much to each other. Looks like I was wrong._

On a world wide scale 

It's just another winter's tale 

Why I stand alone

The blonde shuddered, reminded of all the sad Christmas songs and stories where the main character or speaker was alone for Christmas, their loved one out of reach. Unable to stand the silence anymore, he walked over and turned on the radio that was set to their favorite station just in time to catch the end of the Carol of the Bells.

A bell is ringing far away 

I wonder if you hear

I wonder if you're listening 

I wonder where you are today

He closed his eyes, wondering if Seto was listening to radio at that moment, wondering if they were sharing that at least. An ironic smile touched his lips as Blue Christmas started to play. _Where are you Seto?_

Good luck I wish you well 

For all that wishes may be worth 

Jou shook his head, picking up the cocoa glasses, dumping the full one in the sink before rinsing them out. _I hope you can find someone better, Seto. Or at least find whatever it is you're looking for. I'm sorry I wasn't enough._

I hope that love and strength 

Are with you for the length of your time on earth 

__

May you find someone else, who can be what you want. He sobbed softly, not bothering to wipe away his tears. _I love you, Seto, but I'm not going to crawl for you. If you can't change, I hope you're strong enough to make it through life alone._

It was only a winter's tale 

Just another winter's tale 

And why should the world take notice 

Of one more love that's failed 

It's a love that could never be 

Though it meant a lot to you and me 

On a world wide scale 

It's just another winter's tale 


	2. Seto

My characterization of Seto sucks, but I've decided that I've tweeked this one enough. So, here's the second part to A Winter's Tale. 

Title: A Winter's Tale   
Part: 2   
Author: Kris Ice   
E-mail: wknightmare@yahoo.com   
Rating: PG   
Pairings: Seto/Jou   
Spoilers: none   
Summery: After a nasty fight, Seto is missing Jou at Christmas.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the song, Christmas Through Your Eyes. The song was written by Gloria Estefan / Diane Warren, performed by Gloria Estefan - 1995. 

Seto huddled in his car, seriously regretting his impulsive decision to leave. A deep growl bubbled up in his throat as he gunned the motor again. The wheels spun, but could gain no traction in the deep snow on the side of the road. He moaned softly, letting his forehead fall forward to thump on his steering wheel. _I am an idiot. Things have been rough, but I still shouldn't have walked out._

Till I had you I didn't know   
That I was missing you 

_Damn, when did I get so dependent on him? Everything was so much easier when I didn't care so much._ He closed his eyes with a sigh. _I can't go back to that. I need him too much now._ Seto shook his head, glancing down at his gas gauge, cursing. He didn't have enough gas to last much longer, having burned most of it up trying to get free. Sapphire eyes glanced at his watch and then looked out into the swirling depths of the snowstorm around him. _Damn, I've been out here for over three hours. I guess he's not coming after me this time._

Had to grow up and see the world   
Through different shades of doubt 

_I guess I'm not really surprised. I knew that he'd get tired of me eventually. I don't think I've ever believed in anything after that bastard adopted us. No, I do believe that Mokuba loves me. That's the only certainty in my life. But I want to believe in him._

Give me one more chance to dream again 

_I want to believe that good things can come to me. I want to be able to dream of the future again._

One more chance to feel again through your young heart 

_He's so open, can feel so much. When I see his eyes light up, it awakens something in me. I can't walk away from that._ Seto shivered, then resolutely reached out and shut off the engine before forcing the door open. _I can't stay here; I'll freeze if I do. My only chance is to walk back. I should be about a mile from the cabin._

If only for one day let me try 

Seto squinted his eyes, trying to peer through the driving snow as he moved up the road. After a few minutes, the only way he knew that he was still on the road was the lines of trees on either side of the road. _For once, I want to see things like he does. See the lighter side of things._

I wanna see Christmas through your eyes 

The dragon master plunged onward; losing track of time as he slowly grew number. His nose was so numb he could barely feel it, and his feet weren't far behind. _I want to believe in the magic of Christmas, want to believe that everything will be alright when I get back._ He closed his eyes briefly, remembering the delight in Jou's eyes when the snow had first started. 

I want everything to be the way it used to be   
Back to being a child again thinking the world was mine   
Back to being a child again thinking the world was kind   
I wanna see Christmas, Christmas through your eyes 

_I want to be like that. I miss the way I used to be. Jou brings echoes of it out in me. I've got to get back to him. I need him more than I need anything else._

I see the rain, you see the rainbow hiding in the clouds 

_He says that Yugi's responsible for his optimism, but I think that he's always had it. Life has taught me to always expect the worst; he looks for the best._

Never afraid to let your love show, won't you show me how 

_He's not afraid to tell me that he loves me. I want to be able to do that, to be able to tell him I love him anytime, to be able to show him._ He shuddered, biting his lip as he stumbled through the snow. It was falling so thickly now that it seemed that the entire world was wrapped in a thick white blanket. 

Wanna learn how to believe again   
Find the innocence in me again through your young heart 

_He makes me want to believe, brings out the child in me. I had thought that part of me dead long time ago, but he brings it out._ He smiled, remembering Jou coercing him into playing with water balloons. He shuddered, unsure of how much further he had to go. It felt like he had been walking for miles. 

Help me find a way, help me try 

_Jou, I'm sorry. I just don't know how else to be. I am the way I am. I'm trying to change for you, but I can't erase everything that's happened to me. But I want to be able to enjoy life with you. I need your help, please don't give up on me._

I wanna see Christmas, I wanna see Christmas 

He blinked, sure that it was just his imagination, but the further he walked, the brighter a small square of light grew. _The cabin! It's got to be. There isn't much else out here. I'm coming, Jou._

I wanna see Christmas through your eyes. 


End file.
